


Don't Let Go

by countingscarves



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amazing, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Cute, Fllllllllluff, Funny, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Sad parts, VERY SAD PARTS, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingscarves/pseuds/countingscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill appears in Dipper's room. Poof. He really insists on talking about his feelings. That's about all I'm going to say. Also, there are MORE CHAPTERS COMING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...first fic that I might actually might follow up on.

It was a bright and sunny day, the beams of light streaming in through the iconic triangular window and onto the dusty wooden floorboards of the attic just under the roof of the Mystery Shack. Dipper could hear Stan arguing with the television again downstairs. The oak wood made Stan's words muffled, but Dipper was pretty sure that he was yelling something about the Owl Trowel being "unhelpful" and "a total waste of 600 hard-earned dollars." More like hard-stolen, thought Dipper as he picked up Journal 3 from his nightstand. He had been deep into the rich history of the book ever since he came across it that fateful day in the woods, and even more interested when the black light revealed a whole new set of mysteries.

As he flipped through the leaf-like pages, he came across a section of the book dedicated to torture through chemicals. "What amount of chemicals could have caused that poor man to be hurt like that?" Dipper's eyes were fixed on a gruesome sketch of a man with sores covering his body. They looked extremely painful. He held his breath. As he did so, he had no realization of the huge, white eye that had popped up behind him.

"Hey, kiddo!" Droned a familiar, extremely annoying voice. "Fancy seeing you here."

Dipper let his breath loose, groaned and turned around. It was Ol' Doritoface himself. "What do you want, Bill? Why are you here?"

Bill cackled, his whole triangular form materializing into view. "Why? Why are any of us here, you worthless little worm? Why do you mortals continue to exist, eating and breathing, going about your mundane lives while clinging desperately to some semblance of being? The answer is that I was bored." He rolled his eye. "What's your excuse?"

"Nothing. Now can you leave me alone?"

"No can do, Pinetree." If triangles could grin menacingly, he sure would be smiling like a psychopath. Dipper had never trusted that spacedorito in the whole time he had known the demon. He was twisted, maniacal, and would do anything to make Dipper feel as unimportant as a grain of sand. Most people did. "Just wanting to make sure you weren't dead."

"That's nice, Bill. Very considerate of you. But I really need to--" His last word was cut off by an invisible force as Bill snapped his tiny black fingers.

"You talk too much, kiddo." Bill examined his fingers and floated leisurely. "Don't test me." Dipper struggled to get his mouth open, but Bill had it shut tight. He meant to say "let me speak, Bill," but it came out as "mmt mh spk, bul." His mind was a blur and his head hurt. Bill just kept floating around.

He floated for a few minutes, mumbling to himself about decisions, but decided to clear his throat (or whatever the hell a triangle would have to clear) and began to speak. "Kiddo, you annoy the hell out of me. And that's saying something...because I have a lot of hell in me....and you should probably shut up in a few minutes..."

Dipper groaned in his mind. A monologue? This was low even for Bill. But as soon as the thought came to his mind, Bill sighed and lost focus, leaving Dipper's mouth unstuck.

"Hey, what did you do?" The human asked quizzically.

"I...lost focus. Never mind." The demon narrowed his eye. Bill was acting awfully peculiar. Beads of sweat were popping up on Dipper's forehead as the heat of the day made the attic more and more stuffy, but the demon didn't seem fazed. What was that look on Bill's face? Sadness?

"Look, kid. I have to be honest. I...uh...came here to ask you about what I've been feeling lately." Dipper raised an eyebrow. "I feel empty. And hollow."

Now Dipper was really confused. He wasn't supposed to have human emotions, except maybe rage and extreme pride when he won Monopoly that one time. Since Bill was a demon and not a human, Dipper guessed he had the power to shut out any emotion that makes humans human. He could pick and choose what he felt. So why wasn't he blocking out his vulnerability?

"Empty and hollow? That's loneliness, stupid." Obviously, Dipper said "stupid" as a joke, but the floating triangle seemed to take it the wrong way.

Bill's eye widened and turned a bright shade of crimson, a white slit slicing through the middle. "What did you call me?!" He screamed, glowing so bright Dipper had to squint. Were those tears in his eye? They were.

"Why are you crying, Bill?" Bill seemed perplexed by the question, as if he had never heard the word before.

"I'm not...crying...whatever that is. I've probably forgotten what that is. Is it a form of dismembering a body?" The demon floated to the ground and shrunk back to his regular, yellow form.

"No..." said the human boy, a bit concerned. No, scratch that. A LOT concerned.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a quick lesson on feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A few said you wanted to hear more...SOOO....

Bill was totally and completely certain that he wasn't crying. Although...no. Absolutely not. His human form was a long way from finished. The demon had been tinkering with a way to bring back his other feelings (besides anger, smugness, and snarkiness) by transforming himself into a human completely. But, as shown by the eye leakage, some of the powers were leaking through the comfortable median barrier.

"You should definitely shut up," Bill snapped, turning around. "I don't cry."

Dipper sighed and sat on his rickety bed with a creak. The comforter was worn and scratchy, but at least it kept him warm at night. Wait. Comforter? He had only had one blanket; a thick wool sheet that was very soft. But there was now an extra comforter on the bed.

"Bill..it's not okay for you to watch a 16-year-old while they sleep."

Bill looked taken aback, and his eye narrowed. "What are you playing at, kid?"

"There's a new comforter on my bed. It wasn't Stan. He doesn't have enough cash to spend on Mabel or me. It wasn't Mabel, because she loves her blankets too much and gives the extras to Waddles. Soos just sleeps on the couch, no blankets. I guess he likes it that way," said Dipper with a shrug. "Anyway...all other possibilities are eliminated. It had to be you. Do you do this every night?"

"Shut up!" Growled Bill. "I like making sure you aren't dead." Dipper smiled a bit, knowing he'd won. Of course Bill didn't want him to be dead.

"Bill! You just admitted to having human emotions!" He clapped his hands sarcastically.

"Must be a fluke. I just don't like the idea of you dying." The demon put his little hands to his sides. "I guess I might...get...a little bored if you decided to kick the bucket."

The human boy raised his eyebrows. "You suuuure?" He taunted, grinning a white-toothed grin.

"As sure as I am of the date on which humanity will go extinct. Which is to say...very sure." Bill floated aimlessly around Dipper's head.

"Stop it. You're being more annoying than usual." Dipper groaned. "Why are you here anyway?"

The demon growled. He didn't like being asked that question. "The end of your world is nigh. I will be the reckoning force that drives your microscopic, pathetic society to their final, pathetic cries of death!"

The human, however, had heard this whole spiel every time Bill showed up. Always empty threats he never seemed to follow through on. "You don't mean that, Cipher. That's a lie." Dipper said calmly. "You know, I actually thought I could trust you."

Bill fell silent for a moment, then continued his speech. "You will die at my HANDS, Pinetree!!!!"

"But you just said that you didn't like the idea of me being dead," Dipper countered. "You said that about a minute ago."

Bill scoffed. "I don't like the idea of you dying by any hands but mine!" The demon set his small hands ablaze, the turquoise tendrils of flame licking up and down his arms. His fire was searing hot, so one of Dipper's lamps was sent into the inferno.

"My lamp! Come on, man!" Bill looked a bit struck. He set out the flames and looked at Dipper intently.

"You...you annoy the HELL out of me," muttered the human. "But...I might even miss you if you left."

"What...?"

"I would miss you." "What does it feel like to...miss someone?" The demon inquired, sitting on one of Dipper's bedposts.

"Well...you feel hollow. Sort of stretched. You just get this sense of longing, like someone is there beside you, but they're not and you wish they were." The human sighed. His fingers brushed against a picture frame, a chrome-plated thing with glass over a cardboard stand, with some inlaid roses in the steel. There was no picture. It sort of made him lonely, and he almost missed something that was never there...a romance he never had. But that couldn't have been. He was 16, and still no one had turned up.

Bill looked a bit confused. "I feel that sometimes. In the Mindscape." Dipper froze.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah! All the time." He examined his nonexistent fingernails.

"Who do you miss, Bill?"


	3. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys seem to like this. So basically read to find out and there is a big thing and feels coming so stAY TUNED

"EH. I have that feeling for a lot of things. Disembodying corpses, seeing into people's most secretive thoughts, you, lawnmowers..."

Dipper pondered this strange list for a moment, then froze. 

"What? Say that last thing again." 

"Lawnmowers? I thought it was something you humans knew about."

"No, no. About me."

"Maybe I just miss the chance to kill you." The demon mused, sitting down on Dipper's chest with a plop. "I could skin you. And put your eyes in jars."

"How thoughtful. It's nice to know you care, Bill." The boy laughed. Usually the demon would talk big and strong, but never follow through on the threat. The teen had learned to dodge his "bigtalk." 

Bill narrowed his eye. "Not cool, kid. But, yes. That is what I long for."

"Well, I miss you too." 

"....Do you want to DIE, boy??" Despite Bill's harsh words, he started to turn a bit pink instead of yellow.

"No. I'm just saying, I guess I miss you too."

"But I'm right here!" The demon looked melancholy and confused, like he was desperately trying to understand Dipper's words.

Dipper chuckled. "I guess I'm trying to say that, demon or not, you're okay. I sort of miss you when you're gone."

The windows began to rattle shakily. "Don't toy with me, boy!"

"I guess you always find me in the end."

The rumbling stopped. The demon floated gently to the ground. 

"Yeah--I mean...maybe!" Dipoer found this suspicious. Bill hadn't known him for that long...had he?

"Bill...I would genuinely like to be your friend." The demons eye widened. This was no language for Dipper. 

"Very well. I shall humor this term. Friends. And if (IF) I were to have feelings, which I don't, I would genuinely like to be your friend."

A few hours later, after Bill had disappeared and they had finished their conversation, there was a slight creak at the window and a triangle that carried a comforter floated in, placed the blanket on top of the sleeping form, and then silently floated out.


	4. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ain't seen nothin yet.

The next morning, Dipper woke up with a small smile on his tired, sleep-ridden face. His hands twitched at his sides, tugging listlessly at the blanket he was so gently enfolded in. Blanket? He didn't remember...oh my god.

"BILL!" He shouted into the musty air of the attic. "We need to talk."

A slight breeze eased in through the curtains and the whole room turned black and white as a twisted eye opened in front of him. The maniacal laugh of Bill Cipher echoed throughout his skull, making his teeth rattle and his hands shake till they were numb.

"Well, hey, kiddo!" The demon said, his top hat popping into existence. "What seems to be the cause of such loud noises coming from your food hole?"

"You put blankets on me again."

"So I did."

"Why?" The demon didn't respond. He looked out through the grey, transparent window out into the forest, the trees bending in the morning wind and the sun peeking out from behind the mountains. Bill seemed calm, for once, but it was sort of...like the eye of a hurricane. If Dipper didn't know better, he would have said Bill looked...well...sad.

Like he missed something.

But that couldn't have been the case. The dream demon didn't have feelings after all.

"I'm waiting on an answer, Bill."

"1346."

"What?"

"That was when I met you, Dipper Pines." Dipper was really confused now. He wasn't alive in 1346, and he surely hadn't met Bill before this. He would have remembered.

"You...you know me?" The demon...well...it was hard to describe. His form flickered, in and out of existence, like a lightbulb that had shifted from yellow light to white to off again.

"Yes. I've known you ever since I was a human," said the dream demon. "You see, my family had fallen ill to the Black Plague in England. My mother, my brother, and my sister---"

Dipper stopped him.

"Wait. You were...you were human?!??"

"Of course I was. Now. My family was ill, yadda yadda...and I searched every single record, every single shopkeep I could to find something that would cure them. At last, I found a strange symbol that said it could complete any task, with a price. I was a stupid kid. So naturally, I followed the instructions, drew it, and soon after found a small demon sitting on my floor. 'You can save your family,' it said. 'With your soul.' I was flabbergasted. I didn't think. I said yes. Immediately I could feel my human body start to twist and bend, all the way until I reached the point of no return. But, sure enough, when I got home that day my parents were cured. We had many memories in the next few years. Alas, they began to die again; not of sickness but of old age." He paused.

"And here's where you come in. You were Dartanien Pinnacle, a shy boy that looked almost like you today. Your first reincarnation. The special thing about Darty was that he...you...were sympathetic, and kind to a lost soul like me. A few years later, you succumbed to disease. I soon realized that I could tell which reincarnation was you after you died and came back again. The next year was Danny Pinter. The next was Derek Princeton. But every time I got to you...you had forgotten me. I have watched you live and die 819 times, Dipper." Bill had tears in his eye.

"Oh...oh my god. I am so sorry. I don't wanna lose you." The demon said nothing for a while.

"You won't lose me, Pinetree. I'll just lose you."


End file.
